Surface deformation image devices fall into three categories. First, there is the Eidophor-type projector which uses an electron beam to cause deformation in an oil surface in such a way as to modulate light being projected through it. Thus, after passing through Schlieren-type optics, the light is displayed on a screen. The light pattern is related to the electron beam modulation. In this way a television program can be projected brightly on a large screen. Very closely related is the G.E. coherent light value which is essentially the same except that coherent light is projected through, and the electron beam modulation may be such as to produce a hologram pattern, rather than the image itself. Secondly, the photothermoplastic devices undergo deformation during a heating cycle according to the electric field pattern across it induced by light falling on an adjacent electrode-coated photoconductor layer. The free surface is coated with positive ions generally created from a nearby corona discharge. A cooling cycle then freezes the deformation in the surface. Such a device can be used to store images or holograms. The third category is what Xerox Corporation calls the Ruticon family of devices. (IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. ED- 19, No. 9, September 1972, pages 1003-1010 and Applied Optics, Vol. 14, No. 8, August 1975, pages 1770-1771. These devices can be used for realtime or storage applications. The advantage of this family is that no television electronics or heating-cooling cycle is required for their operation. There are three types of Ruticons, but the one which is most closely related to the present invention disclosure is the so-called .gamma.-Ruticon (Gamma Ruticon).